Delirios de Mal Hechizos
by Aspros
Summary: Si hay algo en la vida en lo que no debes equivocarte es en un hechizo. No sabes las consecuencias que un ingrediente, movimiento o pizca de suerte menos o de mas puedan traer. Y Ron descubrió que puede causar todo eso junto. Advertencia: Cambio de Sexos! One-shot escrito para el reto "Amigo Secreto Ronmionero" del foro "Ronmione Pride"


Vaya que si me costó más trabajo de lo planeado terminar esta pequeña historia. A pesar de todo, me reí mucho mientras la escribía, me deje llevar y salió este pequeño monstruo, cuya misión es hacerlos pasar un buen rato, igual que a mí al escribirlo.

Como el protocolo lo requiere: Los personajes, personalidades y lugares son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling, esta pequeña narrativa es de mi autoría.

Esta historia participa en el **"Reto: Amigo Secreto Ronmionero"** del foro **"Ronmione Pride"**. Dedicado especialmente para **Taranisa**, espero te rías mucho, porque este era el regalo principal, pero al no estar seguro que te gustaría también escribí el otro, ¡así que disfruta ambos!

Sin nada más que agregar, espero disfruten la historia.

"**Delirios de mal hechizos"**

-¡No Ronald!-

Y el pelirrojo dio su quinto suspiro exasperado por la insistencia de Hermione.

-El libro dice "jugo de sopoforo" ¡no la semilla completa!-

Si había algo que Ronald Billius Weasley odiaba más que perderse una deliciosa comida, eso era que le ordenaran como hacer las cosas. Este era su tercer intento por hacer la poción "Filtro de Muertos en Vida" que le serviría para pasar su TIMO de Pociones. Sabia de buena fuente que realizar esta poción con éxito le garantizaría mínimo un "S" de Supera las Expectativas, por que definitivamente no terminaría como el tarado de Crabbe con una "T" de Trol.

-Dice: "Mezclar los 12 gramos de jugo de sopoforo con el menjurje de ajenjo, asfódelos y raíces de valeriana"-

Solo basto una mirada de exasperación por parte del pelirrojo para que la chica entendiera su frustración. Hermione comprendió ipso facto, pero no por eso dejo de mirarlo fijamente… _¡Pero es que lo estaba haciendo todo mal!_

-Escucha, Ron-

Con una mirada al cielo, Ronald pidió paciencia. Exhaló resignado, era una poción bastante complicada, y aunque Hermione quisiera ayudar, lo único que hacía era distraerlo con cada llamada de atención. Vamos, no piensen mal de él, apreciaba la ayuda, pero ella no quería ayudarlo… ¡Quería hacerlo ella!

-¡Pusiste demasiado!-

Y su paciencia se fue al infierno.

-Hermione, hoy no terminare esto- dijo mientras dejaba el pequeño cuchillo de plata en la mesa. –¿Por qué no mejor vamos a leer los libros que dijiste, me ayudarían?-

Como por arte de magia los ojos castaños de Hermione resplandecieron. Ella olía la trampa, pero no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ayudar a su amigo, después de todo, cuando Ronald está dispuesto a estudiar.

-Acomodo esto y te alcanzo, ¿vale?-

Con un asentimiento la muchacha caminó hacia la puerta del salón. –Te espero en la biblioteca, Ron. No tardes-

La puerta del aula se cerró al salir la castaña y Ron por fin pudo respirar tranquilo. Ahora podría concentrarse en su último intento del día; Hermione tardaría un par de horas antes de venir por el echando fuego por la boca, nariz y orejas por su tardanza, pero debía intentarlo sin interrupción alguna ni regaños por parte de nadie.

"_Vamos, una más"_ Sonrió, era más sencillo sin Hermione actuando como una sinodal queriendo reprobarlo.

"_¡Lo hiciste mal! ¡Le pusiste demasiado! ¡Lo cortaste de forma irregular!"_ Así se había pasado las últimas tres horas del día entre regaños, una vez por poco y lo golpea.

- Mezclar los 12 gramos de jugo de sopoforo con el menjurje de ajenjo, asfódelos y raíces de valeriana- leyó el pelirrojo.

Cortó los granos de sopoforo para después aplastarlos y extraer su jugo. _"Mezclar"_. Si, seguir la receta no era nada del otro mundo sin distracciones.

-La mezcla de obtener un color caoba oscuro. Ahora debe añadir...-

Ron observó su caldero y de regreso al libro de pociones. Algo no coincidía, volvió a mirar su caldero para cerciorarse. Sí, no había error… El líquido burbujeante en su caldero tenía un color verdoso.

-Algo no está bien aquí-

Revisó los ingredientes, todo, las semillas de sopoforo, las hojas de ajenjo, los pétalos de asfódelos y las raíces de valeriana, todo estaba bien. Volvió a revisar la receta.

-"Revolver la poción a la izquierda siete veces, después revolver la poción a la izquierda y a la derecha siete vece más"-

"_¿Entonces la revuelvo catorce veces?"_

-Veamos de que va esto-

Tomando el gran cucharon comenzó a revolver vigorosamente la poción; primero siete veces a la izquierda y observo atento por si la poción cambiaba de color… Nada. Revolvió unas siete veces más en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj y observo, de nuevo, si había algún cambio.

-¡Sí!- sintiéndose victorioso, como si hubiera vencido el solo a cientos de mortifagos apuntó con su dedo hacia el caldero. –Sabía que lo haría, y sin la ayuda de nadie-

Pero su sensación de victoria se borró tan rápido como vino al ver que su pócima comenzaba a soltar unas volutas de humo blanco. _"Eso nunca lo menciono el libro"_ Y antes de poder decir más una luz lo cegó empujándolo como un muñeco de trapo a través de la sala.

Su voz fue incapaz de salir de su garganta, y mientras su cuerpo cruzaba el aire a gran velocidad pudo darse cuenta de algunas cosas: no saldría bien parado de esta situación y Hermione le echaría la bronca después de esto.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ron despertó muy cansado, con la sensación de no haber dormido más que solo unos minutos. Podía escuchar a los pajarillos cantando en la ventana signo inequívoco de que se encontraba en el patio del castillo, en los invernaderos o en su defecto, la enfermería. Acostado, intento voltear la cabeza para solo alcanzar a ver las cortinas blancas de su biombo.

Se desesperezó despacio con una sensación de opresión en el pecho. Vio con sorpresa que unas vendas le cubrían hasta los hombros; ¿Qué había sucedido después de su accidente? No recordaba nada en absoluto, aunque su dolor en el tórax y cabeza le decían a gritos que si se había lastimado; no le importo, de buenas a primeras. Al estirar sus brazos hacia arriba sus ojos captaron un hecho que le llamo la atención. Sus manos eran más pequeñas de lo que recordaba y ¿eso que veía en sus uñas era pintura?

Asustado, Ron abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Con desconcierto descubrió que sentado en la camilla, sus pies no alcanzaban el suelo. Con temor en sus ojos y un pequeño temblor en sus labios miro hacia abajo para encontrar unos delicados pies libres de vello, libres de cicatrices y que él pensaba aterrado, eran de mujer.

-Así que ya te levantaste querida, ese fue un golpe muy fuerte pequeña- dijo una voz suave a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué?-

Su respuesta fue automática, no fue por lo del accidente, ni siquiera por que quien le había preguntado era un hombre mayor con bata de medico muggle que en su vida había visto, sino porque le llamo _"¿querida? ¿Pequeña?"_

-… ¿Dónde estoy?- susurró, confundido más que antes.

-En la enfermería querida, ¿es que acaso no recuerdas el accidente?... No me digas que no recuerdas nada-

Ron se sintió raro en extremo. No contesto a la pregunta del doctor por un largo momento, pero si volvió a mirar sus manos con detenimiento, intentando comprender que sucedía. Manos pequeñas y delicadas con las uñas pintadas de un suave tono rosa, pies pequeños y sin vellos a la vista. _"Oh, por Merlín, esto no puede estar pasando"_. Con un movimiento lento y casi reticente bajo la mirada hacia su pecho cubierto de vendas y se sintió desfallecer: había dos no muy pequeñas (pero imposibles de ignorar) prominencias que se alzaban orgullosas en su tórax.

-¡SOY UNA MUJER!-

Tuvo que llevarse las manos a su boca con pánico. _"¿Desde cuándo su voz era tan chillona?"_ Sus manos se dirigieron a los costados de su rostro. Su piel era más suave, sus cejas eran más cortas y sus pestañas… no tenía idea de cómo se decía, pero no eran iguales; su nariz era más pequeña y perfilada, incluso su mentón parecía más… femenino.

-Siempre lo has sido, pequeña-

Ron volteo a verlo con una mirada llena de resentimiento y otra cosas, tantos sentimientos que no pudo distinguir: confusión, duda, miedo y un profundo odio. _"¡Me dijo que siempre eh sido niña!"_

-Necesito un espejo- logró articular, forzando su voz para que no sonara tan chillona.

-No te preocupes querida, no tienes ninguna cicatriz que arruine tu rostro-

-¡Quiero un espejo!- gritó haciendo un mohín y golpeando sus rodillas en un gesto nada masculino.

El doctor Peter Pomfrey puso la mirada en blanco, desesperado ante la insistencia de la pelirroja. Negando con la cabeza y murmurando palabras sobre lo tercas que son algunas mujeres salió del biombo ante la mirada expectante de la chica.

-¡No sé para qué quieres un espejo, Rowy!- gritó el doctor alejándose y Ron sintió su mundo dar vueltas una vez más.

-¡Tus amigos dijeron que vendrían a verte pronto!-

"_Calma Ron, esto es solo un extraño sueño causado por un mal hechizo"_ se decía intentando tranquilizarse. _"¡Y una mierda un mal sueño, esto se siente demasiado real!"_

-Aquí tienes el espejo- dijo el doctor al entrar al biombo. –Vaya, de verdad te hace falta un poco de sol, estas muy pálida querida-

Ron solo atinó a tomarlo entre sus manos y ver como el desconocido recorría las cortinas dejándole ver toda la enfermería. Todo seguía igual, las paredes de roca, los grandes ventanales, varios camastros desocupados y uno que otro alumno dormido en ellos.

Soltando un suspiro resignado miro el espejo que sostenía en su mano. Para estos momentos no le sorprendió el hecho de que una chica le regresara la mirada. Unos bellos ojos azules enmarcados por una delicadas pestañas le veían directamente, unas pequeñas pecas en una nariz respingada hacían el complemento perfecto, y si no fuera por su miedo por este suceso, Ron juraría que se habría considerado en una chica atractiva.

-¡Rowy!-

Tanto el medico como la pelirroja dirigieron la vista hacia las puertas de la enfermería. Unos pequeños golpes resonaron en esta, pero no se abrió. Otro golpe, un poco más fuerte e impaciente, acompañó a los primeros y las puertas se negaron abrirse.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos les sucede a estas puertas?!-

Una risa baja escapo de los labios del doctor al lado de la pelirroja. Esta le miro con una ceja levantada, preguntándose que era tan gracioso.

-Oh, es que a veces se me olvida abrir la puerta- dijo y sin esperar comentario alguno, avanzó hacia las puertas dispuesto a abrirlas.

Dos chicos y una chica atravesaron el umbral a pasos apresurados. Ron pudo observarlos desde lejos viendo como uno de los chicos se quedaba con el doctor para decirle algo con el ceño fruncido y este solo respondía avergonzado.

-Me alegro que te encuentres bien, Rowy- dijo el otro chico, alto y delgado, un pelirrojo con numerosas pecas que le hacían ver bastante familiar.

A Ron le pareció terriblemente sorprendente la sensación de conocer a ese sujeto. Tanto que, sin poder controlar su boca, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Ginny?-

El chico lo miró con una ceja levantada, como si Ron hubiera dicho un disparate. Sonrió y palmeo el hombro de Ron en un gesto amistoso que hizo tambalear el, ahora, menudo cuerpo del pelirrojo.

-¿Quién es Ginny?... Soy, Giovanni, ¡tu hermano!-

Ron necesitó apoyar su peso al sentirse mareado, esto no podía estar pasando. _"¿Es que Harry es mujer y Hermione es hombre ahora?"_

-¡Rowy!- dijo el chico castaño acercándose a él. –Me alegro que estés bien-

Y Ron jamás se esperó lo que sucedió a continuación. En una muestra de afecto característica de un hombre enamorado, se vio rodeado por dos fuertes y cálidos brazos y por unos segundos su cerebro le hizo una jugarreta: Cualquier mujer se sentiría segura y protegida en un abrazo tan lleno de amor como este, pero había dos problemas en esta ecuación…

Uno, quien le abrazaba era un hombre.

Y dos, por mucho cuerpo de mujer que tuviera en estos momentos… _"¡AUN SOY UN HOMBRE!"_

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Ron alejando con sus pequeños brazos al atrevido desconocido que le abrazaba.-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-

Todos a su alrededor se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal escena. Nadie se movió por lo que parecieron horas y viendo que, lo que se acercaba era una posible discusión amorosa, el doctor Pomfrey, haciendo gala de sus dotes de mago (y del hecho de que nadie lo estaba viendo), dio unos pasos hacia atrás intentando atravesar las blancas cortinas.

-¡Doctor!- dijo la chica de cabello negro. –¡No es momento de que huya! ¿Qué tiene Rowena?-

-Debe tener amnesia por el golpe- contesto resignado a que lo tendrían atado allí un rato más, _"Pero no me harán perder The Wizard Diaries"_. –Pero no se preocupen, no se ve tan mal, así que pienso que recuperara sus recuerdos en un dos por tres-

-Pero, ¿Cómo que no nos preocupemos, Peter?- pregunto el chico castaño.

-Calma, Henry-

La chica de largo y liso cabello negro se acercó y coloco su mano sobre el hombro del chico. Ambos cruzaron miradas y con un leve asentimiento el chico volvió la vista a Ron.

-Primero debemos saber que tanto recuerdas, Rowy- dijo la morena.

Ron se sintió amenazado de repente. Todos le veían fijamente esperando que contestara algo que, seguramente, no tenía idea. Miro a todos lados buscando la respuesta ante la atenta mirada de quienes eran sus amigos. Por qué ciertamente lo eran, Ginny o Giovanni, Henry o Hermione, y está muy convencido de que la chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes era Harry; _"Aunque no tiene cicatriz alguna"_

-N..no recuerdo nada- dijo con un hilo de voz. _"Piensa, ¿Qué harían Harry y Hermione en esta situación?"_ –Pffff, jajajajajaja-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Que no recuerdo nada!- _"¡Seriedad, Ron! ¡Seriedad!"_

-Dinos tu nombre completo-

-Henry, ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?-

-Deja que conteste, Harriet. Si contesta conoceremos que tanto recuerda-

Ron fue atacado por los nervios. Si no contestaba algo pronto, se darían cuenta que algo muy grave sucedía… _"¿Cómo me habían llamado antes?... Rowy… ¡Rowena!"_

-E.. es obvio, Henry, me llamo Rowena Weasley-

El castaño la miró suspicaz, sabía que algo ocurría, ya sea que no recordara o que no quisiera hablar. Pero fuera lo que fuera, no podía obligar a hablar a su novia.

-Bien, dinos que ocurrió Rowy-

Esta vez fue la morena quien hablo. Por una vez Ron deseó que Harry no fuera tan metiche, incluso en cuerpo de mujer.

-No recuerdo mucho… solo un accidente- _"Bien Ron, no des detalles… Juega bien tus cartas e investiga como terminar esto"_

-Harriet, no la atosigues por favor- dijo su nuevo hermano. –Acaba de despertar después de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-

Ron sonrió ante el hecho de que en este mundo, el sobreprotector era la versión masculina de Ginny.

-Debemos de saber si tiene amnesia, Giovanni-

-Si tiene amnesia, forzar sus recuerdos puede lastimarla- dijo el doctor cuando escucho algo de su interés.

-Lo sé, pero necesitamos saber cuán grande fue el daño-

-Pero no por eso debemos forzarla y lastimarla, Henry-

-Chicos, chicos. Tranquilícense- intervino Harriet ante una posible confrontación. –Doctor, ¿Qué podemos hacer?-

-Debemos dejar que ella nos diga lo que recuerda- dijo serio. –Pero no debemos decir nada que ella considere difícil o imposible, y que pueda sorprenderla o alterarla-

Todos asintieron, comprendiendo la situación e ideando las posibles preguntas. Ron en cambio pensaba más en una estrategia que pudiera sacarlo de aquí.

"_No recuerdo nada de un escenario similar en ninguna historia de Hermione… debí haber leído más libros"_

-¿Sabes quién soy yo, Rowy?- preguntó el doctor.

-El doctor Pomfrey- dijo Ron sin vacilar.

-Para mí está bien-

El doctor sonreía risueño, ya hacía mucho tiempo que contados alumnos, sin decir solo los de nuevo ingreso, lo llamaban con el respeto que merecía. Parecía que la educación se iba conforme avanzaban de grados.

-Claro que no, ella siempre se refiere a usted como el doctor Pomvertido-

-Esto es serio, Henry- _"Ya nadie me respeta"_

-¿Sabes dónde estás, Rowy?- pregunto la chica de cabello negro, Harriet.

-En la enfermería-

Ron se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos fingiendo molestia. Con un pequeño gruñido alarmó a todos de un falso dolor. "Bien Ron, tienes que descansar y ponerte a pensar como rayos saldrás de aquí… Necesito que todos se vayan, ahora"

-¡Rowy! ¿Estás bien?-

Henry se invadió demasiado su espacio personal, casi juntando sus narices. Ron sentía el aliento del chico en su boca y viendo sus castaños ojos unos instantes se dio cuenta que las hormonas femeninas son traicioneras cuando un calor nada usual comenzó a invadir sus mejillas.

-¡Quítate de encima!- grito la pelirroja empujando a Henry con una fuerza excesiva. El castaño callo de sentón en el suelo ante la mirada atónita de todos. –¡Me pones nervioso!-

Henry miró sorprendido a su novia desde el suelo. Luego entrecerró sus ojos y su mente analizó los sucesos, armando su propio rompecabezas con ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, descubriendo que había ciertas cosas fuera de lugar. En primer lugar, Rowena jamás lo había empujado con tanta fuerza, incluso a pesar de sus continuas peleas y juegos; en segundo lugar había tenido un pequeño desliz gramatical al referirse a ella como "nervioso", sin contar el hecho de que no estaba actuando normalmente.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Rowena?- gruñó el castaño muy molesto, empuñando las manos.

Todos callaron ante la pregunta. Las miradas iban de un furioso Henry a una sorprendida y nerviosa Rowena.

"_¿Cómo demonios se dio cuenta?"_

-Hice una pregunta y no me gusta que me dejen esperando- siseó amenazante. -¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Rowena?-

-¿Pero qué tonterías dices, Henry?- dijo Giovanni sonriendo por las ocurrencias de su amigo. Esperó que en cualquier momento se saltara a reír con, más el perenne semblante fruncido del castaño le decía que no era una broma.

-No estás hablando en serio-

-Piénsalo bien, Giovanni- dijo mirando a cada uno de los presentes, sin quitar la vista de su novia. –Un golpe en la cabeza puede producir confusión o amnesia, pero no ha actuado de acuerdo a ninguna de esas posibilidades. Ha estado lucida todo este tiempo y no ha actuado como normalmente lo hace, dijo que estaba "nervioso" y, además, al parecer el dolor de cabeza ya no existe-

Giovanni, Harriet e incluso el doctor Pomfrey observaron al chico que seguía sentado en el piso. Era una locura, pero tenía sentido.

"_Esto es una tontería, pero me estoy divirtiendo" _pensó el doctor Pomfrey. Después de todo, ya tenía tiempo que no se divertía en esta aburrida enfermería.

-Tienes razón Henry- dijo el doctor mirando seriamente a Ron.

-Doctor, ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!- pregunto Harriet alarmada al ver como este sacaba su varita apuntando al rostro de Rowena.

-Si Henry tiene razón, puede ser un imperius o una posesión- dijo mirando a su blanco. _"¡Esto es divertidísimo!"_. –No voy a arriesgarme-

"_Esto no puede estar pasándome"_ pensó Ron.

-Por favor, ¡esto es ridículo!- Giovanni se colocó entre la varita de Pomfrey y su hermana. –No puede apuntarle a mi hermana-

Henry también se colocó al lado de su amigo. –Es cierto, no puede apuntarle a mi novia sin razón, doctor-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Los labios de Rowena temblaban ligeramente. _"Tengo novio"_

-¿Rowena?- preguntó Harriet acercándose a su amiga.

"_Tengo Novio"_

-No te acerques tanto Harriet, podría ser peligrosa- dijo el doctor.

Y Ron explotó.

-¡Peligroso! ¡ Podría ser peligroso!-

Acto seguido, todos sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a usar hechizos básicos que reducirían a su compañera sin causarle el mayor daño.

-Harriet, ve a buscar a la directora por favor-

Con duda, la chica bajo la varita. Se quedó quieta observando la escena, sin saber si hacer caso o quedarse a ayudar a su amiga.

-Ve Harriet, nosotros nos encargaremos de que nada suceda aquí- dijo Henry con la mirada seria.

Henry Granger no era alguien que se caracterizaba por actuar, era un hombre de ciencia y teoría, pero en situaciones de peligro estaba dispuesto a dar todo de sí para proteger a sus seres queridos.

"_Piensa Ron, tienes que salir de aquí ahora. Pronto vendrá la ayuda y no podrás hacer nada para salir de aquí… ¿Qué harían Harry y Hermione?"_

En un movimiento inesperado la pelirroja tomó a Henry de la mano y lo atrajo hacia ella. Haciendo gala de unos movimientos básicos que Sirius les había enseñado en el club de duelo, le quito la varita para apuntar a su espalda, usándolo de escudo para los otros dos hombres que tenía frente a ella.

-Atrás, no lo repetiré- _"Merlín, espero no estar empeorando la situación"_

-Tranquila, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás- dijo el doctor- _"Creo que necesita ayuda"_

Giovanni vio con terror como la situación se salía de control. ¡Su hermana estaba usando a su novio como escudo! Y para empeorar, Peter Pomfrey estaba usando su varita… ¡Todos sabían que era un pésimo hechicero!

-Desmaius- dijo el doctor en voz baja.

-¡No!-

Todo el lugar se llenó de luz seguida de una onda expansiva que salió de la punta de la varita empujando a todos que cayeron al suelo por el impulso. Ron rodó por el suelo y echo a correr sin importarle nada. Para cuando todos se dieron cuenta, Rowena había desaparecido y el doctor Pomfrey estaba tirado en el suelo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ron corría por los pasillos del castillo, cubierto de polvo y con el uniforme desarreglado. Buscaba desesperadamente un lugar especifcico, para ocultarse y pensar un poco en su siguiente movimiento. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar la sala de los Menesteres?

"_Recuerda Ron, que dijo Harry… Una habitación que aparece cuando se le necesita… ¡Yo la necesito ahora!"_

Giro la vista a ambos lados en busca de la puerta característica más nada aparecía. Se estaba desesperando, y para este momento ya se habrán dado cuenta de su huida, sin contar el hecho de que ahora es buscada por medio castillo.

"_Buscado, soy buscado, por medio castillo"_ Ron gruño. _"Ahora, ¿dónde estaba siempre? Séptimo piso, había un viejo tapiz"_

Subió las escaleras corriendo sin importarle quien lo viera o si lo saludaban. Incluso creyó haber escuchado que alguien le llamaba, pero no le importo.

Minutos después se encontraba frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, ahora debía hacer la magia. _"Concéntrate, concéntrate. Aparece, por favor"_

Ante él una puerta bastante familiar se hizo presente. Ron sonrió agradecido por algo de suerte y entró a la sala. Cerro la puerta tras de sí y avanzo a paso calmo, cansado por la carrera. Aquí no lo encontrarían en un buen rato, o al menos eso confiaba.

Se dirigió a los baños, necesitaba asearse sin quería pasar desapercibido por el castillo. Sin mirarse al espejo abrió la llave del lavabo y mojó su rostro. Su mirada se dirigió al suelo y pudo apreciar los bellos atributos que ahora poseía.

"_Por Merlín, ¿qué está pasando?"_

Pensó espantado al notar que, por obvias razones, en su actual anatomía sobraban y faltaban cosas. Antes no había cavilado en la profundidad de la situación, pero ahora tenía cuerpo de mujer. Ron palideció espantado y se dejó caer al suelo, hiperventilando. Apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos y respiró agitado.

"_Calma. ¡Cálmate Ron! No hay que entrar en pánico una segunda vez"_ se dijo a sí mismo, mientras sosegaba su respiración.

Levantó la cabeza y se puso de pie frente al espejo. Respiro profundo unas cuantas veces y se armó de valor para observar el cuerpo que ahora controlaba. Rowena llevaba una pulcra blusa blanca más la gran falda color negro que la escuela obligaba a vestir. Debajo de la túnica podía distinguirse el contorno de las curvas que se le hacían muy ajenas… y que se sentían muy extrañas. Con curiosidad y lentitud, Ron alzó su mano hacia el escote, un pequeño botón que se había desabrochado; y como buen chico que explora y descubre el mundo… apartó la ropa y miro dentro.

"_Oh"_ al parecer su emoción le había hecho olvidar que tenía unas vendas cubriendo su pecho. Buscó alguna excusa para quitarlas, convenciéndose de que estaban sucias y flojas, debía retirarlas y cambiarlas.

Con cuidado quito el seguro que mantenía las vendas en su sitio y el primer pliegue callo, dio vuelta y quito así cada uno de los pliegues de la venda sintiendo su corazón latir a cada pedazo de tela que caía y dejaba ver el torso femenino al descubierto.

"_¡Opa!"_

Rojo como tomate y mirando a otro lado, coloco la blusa en su lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Segundos más tarde, dejo escapar unas risitas de colegiala.

"_¿Risitas de colegiala?"_ Ron Carraspeó con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta. "Él era un hombre de Griffindor! No podía permitirse reír como niña. Claro que, entre decirlo y hacerlo… Ni bien dejo de pensar en eso, volvió a soltar esas risillas y es más… volvió a mirar el escote de su blusa.

"_¡Aaaaarrggg! ¡¿Qué está pasando conmigo?!"_ Ron se cruzó de brazos, molesto consigo mismo y su falta de control. _"¡Tienes que comportarte!"_ Además, él era un caballero; si su padre lo viera comportarse así, lo negaría como su hijo.

A propósito…

"_Hmm… se siente… blandito"_

Travieso y abstraído quizás en que misterio del universo, Ron comenzó a estar demasiado consciente de que las mujeres escondían mucho su cuerpo con tanta ropa encima. Los brazos cruzados en el pecho le hicieron notar algo que se sentía divertido y que había visto antes. Ser mujer se sentía extraño… _"¿Por qué insisten en aprisionar cierta parte de su cuerpo con un artilugio cuya colocación y extracción es complicada? Además, a mi juicio tienen bastante firmeza y tonicidad"_ Así, sin darse cuenta, de pronto Ron, mientras pensaba en estas profundas cuestiones, estaba dándose un buen masaje en las…

-¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Perdon! ¡Perdon! ¡Perdon!-

Ron se vio en su reflejo en el espejo a un chica con las mejillas sonrosadas, avergonzada hasta la médula porque un chico estaba tocando sus partes íntimas. Ron se sintió desfallecer, estaba aprovechándose del cuerpo de una chica…

-Ya basta Ron, contrólate. Piensa en cómo salir de aquí-

-¡Rowy!-

Ron se pegó a la puerta de baño al escuchar la voz llamándolo. Pudo reconocerla sin esfuerzo alguno, el chico que lo había abrazado había llegado a la sala de los Menesteres. _"Maldición"_

Mientras tanto, Henry se adentró en la sala. Desde que abrió los ojos después de la explosión, salió de la enfermería en búsqueda de su novia. Sabía que algo malo le pasaba pero no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla. Buscó en las mazmorras y los salones en desuso, pero no tenía tiempo para extender la búsqueda. Asi que desesperado como estaba había deseado un lugar donde hallarla, y la puerta de la sala había aparecido frente a él. ¿Una señal? ¿Una pista? No tenía idea, pero ese sería un lugar perfecto para esconderse.

-Rowy, sal por favor… No te haré daño-

Nada ocurrió.

-Por favor, solo quiero ayudarte-

Ante su sorpresa, Rowena salió del baño con varita en mano apuntándole al pecho. Por un momento la sensación de preocupación invadió su ser, pero recordó que quien le apuntaba era su novia, la chica que amaba y que correspondía su sentir.

-Nos causaste muchos problemas, ¿sabías?- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Déjame en paz, no te metas en mi camino-

Ron estaba más que nervioso, jamás se había encontrado en la necesidad de pelear de verdad, y su oponente no había levantado ni la varita.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?-

-No lo entenderías-

-Pruébame-

Estaba indeciso, dudaba mucho que creería la bizarra situación en que se encontraba. Pero no perdía nada en intentarlo, si él era la contraparte de Hermione, entonces esperaba para que fuera tan inteligente y paciente como ella.

-Yo no soy esa Rowy que todos mencionan-

Henry más que sorprenderse levantó una ceja con escepticismo. Sin contestar, asintió permitiendo a la pelirroja continuar con la explicación.

-Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley, y por alguna razón termine aquí con este cuerpo de mujer-

Si la situación no fuera tan seria, y si no estuviera viendo de primera mano el temblor en el labio de la chica… juraría se habría carcajeado por tan hilarante explicación. Pero todo indicaba que era verdad y él no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo aceptar eso.

-Estas diciendo, que… ¿eres un hombre?-

-Si-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-¡Desde siempre!- cabe aclarar que a Ron esa pregunta le pareció estúpida.

-¡¿Aceptaste ser mi novia siendo hombre?!-

-¡No!-

Ron agarró su cabeza en frustración no sabiéndose explicar. Miró a Henry con una furia que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. Soltó un suspiro intentando calmarse y caminó hacia el castaño. Este se tensó, pero no hizo nada hasta que Ron estuvo cerca.

-Necesito tu ayuda, si logro regresar seguro todo aquí regresara a la normalidad-

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas hacer?-

Ron se sorprendió ante la poca resistencia que obtuvo por parte del chico. Con cautela lo miró y vio que estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, y eso, era un logro en este loco mundo.

-Lo último que recuerdo fue estar haciendo una pócima… Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Algo salió mal y no recuerdo nada más, hasta que desperté-

-Me parece increíble, jamás había leído de una situación como esta-

-Necesito ayuda, por favor-

Henry tomó su barbilla, pensando en la situación… y se dio cuenta que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo salir de este embrollo.

-No tengo idea- contestó simplemente.

"No se parece en nada a Hermione" pensó Ron con la sensación de derrota sobre sus hombros.

-Pero, tal vez repetir lo que te trajo aquí, pueda llevarte de regreso-

La pelirroja lo miró con sorpresa, la respuesta parecía tan obvia que seguramente no funcionaria, pero estaba tan desesperado que haría cualquier cosa. Asintió en respuesta y extendió su mano, aceptando toda la ayuda que pudiera brindarle.

-Gracias- dijo Ron con sinceridad.

-Ni lo menciones. Ahora hay que ir a intentar preparar la pócima, igual a como la hiciste-

Henry dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la sala. Ron lo alcanzó con paso presuroso.

-¿Cómo confiaste tan rápido? Hasta hace unos momentos pensabas que estaba bajo una maldición o posesión-

Henry sonrió en respuesta. –Todo el castillo está buscándote y no has herido a nadie a pesar de esta situación. Eso dice mucho de ti… Además, tus ojos me dan confianza-

Ron sintió un temblor nada masculino recorrer su espalda y se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Ron.

-Evitaremos que te capturen, bajaremos a las mazmorras y haremos la pócima-

La puerta se abrió y salieron al pasillo con paso cauteloso. Mirando a todos lados comenzaron a avanzar rumbo a los salones de pociones. Corrían por los corredores fijando la vista y agudizando el oído. Sin pensarlo siquiera Ron se fijó en la espalda del chico y pudo notar que tenía buena condición física, además de que su espalda era ancha, fuerte y… ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!

Ante la distracción, Ron resbalo en una baldosa y cayó al suelo con un quejido muy de niña que le dolió al orgullo más que el golpe.

-¡Rowena!- exclamó una voz lejana.

Henry, que se encontraba cerca, se metió a un salón cercano, pensando que hacer para ayudar. Recargó su oído en la puerta y se dedicó a escuchar, sintiéndose derrotado en el momento que reconoció las voces.

-Hola hermanita-

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-

Ron volteo la vista para observar a dos muchachas pelirrojas que le sonreían muy joviales y en ese momento supo que su suerte era una porquería.

-Emm.. Paseaba por aquí. ¡El castillo es precioso!- se apresuró a contestar.

-Es raro verte sin Henry- dijo la de la derecha.

-Aunque me lo explico, alguien con tu temperamento espanta a quien sea- dijo la de la izquierda.

Ron se levantó y dio un tentativo paso hacia atrás, sin dejar de sonreír todo el tiempo.

-Henry dijo que quería estudiar- dijo con todo el encanto que pudo.

Las gemelas dieron un paso hacia adelante, movimiento del cual Ron comenzó a sospechar. Si se quedaba quieto, seguro lo rodearían y no podía darse ese lujo. Digamos que sus instinto de preservación no estaban tan desajustado de la realidad. A estas alturas del partido, si bien no todo el castillo estaba enterado de lo ocurrido, sus amigos y familia sí lo sabían: y al parecer, las gemelas pretendían reducirla usando la menor cantidad de fuerza posible… aunque no sabían a que se enfrentaban.

-No seas tan dura con el ñoño, sabes cómo es- dijo la de la derecha con los brazos detrás de la nuca, un gesto casual, tratando de flanquearle por la derecha. –Debo decirte que te vez muy bien hoy-

"_Tontas, si son mis hermanas, y sobre todo las gemelas, en ningún mundo y por nada del mundo dirían algo así"_

-Siempre se debe ver… digo, me debo ver bien- Ron se sentía como un completo cínico, pero la sonrisa no se la borraba nadie. Intento poner distancia entre él y la gemela de la derecha.

-¡Que tensa estas!- dijo la de la izquierda deteniéndola poniéndole las manos encima de los hombros. –Deberías relajarte hermanita, te queremos-

Ron se quitó de encima las manos de su hermana. Esta vez las gemelas cruzaron una mirada cómplice y algo más aguda: tendrían que actuar rápido. Eso no solo iba para ellos, pues Ron se sentía cada vez más acorralado.

-¿Desde cuándo tan afectuosa, hermana?- preguntó Ron, fingiendo seriedad.

-¿Por qué nos llamas hermanas?-

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no son mis hermanas?-

-Caíste- dijo una de las gemelas (ya no sabía quién era quien).

Ron casi fulminó a su hermana con su mirada por tenderle en ese truco tan tonto e hizo lo mismo cuando la otra gemela le sujetó el brazo. Ambas se veían serias y era obvio que no se lo pondrían fácil para salir de ahí… "¿Dónde rayos estaba Henry cuando se le necesitaba?"

Ron jaló su mano soltándose del agarre de una de sus hermanas poniendo en alerta a la otra que la sujeto con la misma fuerza.

-¡Quieta que no queremos lastimar a Rowena!- dijo una apuntándole con su varita.

-¡Expelliarmus!-

Ambas varitas salieron disparadas hacia el techo, fuera de las manos de sus dueñas, quienes solo atinarona observar al chico detrás de una vieja armadura, apuntándoles.

-Suéltenla-

-Henry, ¿qué estás haciendo?- dijo una.

-Freya, lo siento pero no tenemos tiempo… Desmaius-

Ron se vio sorprendido al ver a sus hermanas tiradas en el suelo. Al menos solo están inconscientes. Volteo hacia su actual compañero y asintió agradeciéndole en silencio. Era hora de continuar el camino a las mazmorras.

Durante su carrera no se encontraron a nadie más durante el camino. Llegaron a las mazmorras y se adentraron en un salón lo suficientemente equipado para preparar la pócima.

-¿Recuerdas como la hiciste?- pregunto Henry.

-Claro que sí, es mi pócima después de todo- cabe decir que Ron no tenía pisca de seguridad ante lo dicho.

-Comencemos entonces-

Ron comenzó a preparar los ingredientes para la pócima, colocándolos sobre la mesa, intentando recordar que hizo y que no. Si quería tener una posibilidad de regresar, debía hacerlo igual que la situación anterior.

- Mezclar los 12 gramos de jugo de sopoforo con el menjurje de ajenjo, asfódelos y raíces de valeriana-

-¿Seguro que lo hiciste así?- dijo Henry desde la puerta, vigilando que nadie viniera. –Si algo salió mal, entonces debes hacerlo mal-

"_¡Cielos! Es igual a Hermione… ¡Me está regañando porque lo hago bien! Esto es el colmo"_

-Así lo hice-

Cortó los granos de sopoforo para después aplastarlos y extraer su jugo, para mezclarlo con el contenido del caldero

-Parece que lo hice mal al revolverlo- dijo señalando el libro. –Me confundí al revolver varias veces la poción-

Henry se acercó y tomó el libro. -"Revolver la poción a la izquierda siete veces, después revolver la poción a la izquierda y a la derecha siete vece más"-

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Ron ansioso.

-¿Entonces qué? Debes hacerlo como lo hiciste, no como está escrito-

-Revolví siete veces a la izquierda y siete veces a la derecha-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso si la receta dice que se debe revolver veintiún veces en total?-

Ron se quedó callado y se dedicó a revolver su caldero. Este tipo que se creía Hermione no lo iba a regañar.

La pócima comenzó a hervir y Ron sintió que por fin esta pesadilla terminaría. Pero poco duro su alegría cuando al puerta del salón de abrió de golpe dejando entrar a varios alumnos apuntándole con claras intenciones de detenerle.

"_No puede ser… Tan cerca… Tan cerca"_

Ron bajó la cabeza, rendido, ya no podría hacer más. Cerro sus ojos, dejando escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas que seguro se debían a las hormonas femeninas, pero a estas alturas ya no le importaba mucho. Limpio sus ojos con sus manos y pudo observar las suelas de unos zapatos negros frente a él. Alzó la vista y pudo ver a Henry, con un brazo extendido, protegiéndolo.

-Termina de revolver, los detendré-

Ron sonrió, Henry como Hermione, era confiable, aunque su actuación barata de caballero valiente fue exagerada, valoraba su intento.

-Gracias-

Y ante la sorpresa de Ron, Henry lo abrazó y le dio un beso que dejo paralizada a la pelirroja. Miles de cosas pasaron por la mente de Ron en ese momento, pero se debe aclarar, por la seguridad de la orientación del joven Weasley, que ninguna de esas cosas fue placentera.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?! ¡Soy un hombre!-

Ron estaba enojado, no, furioso. Un hombre se había aprovechado y lo había besado. ¡Y el maldito se estaba riendo como si nada!

-Lo siento, me deje llevar… Vete ahora-

Ya sin importarle la situación, Ron avanzó hacia su caldero ante la atenta mirada de todos. Nadie comprendía tan extraña escena. Primero dicen que Rowena fue poseída, después la encuentran en las mazmorras con Henry preparando algo, y este la besa, mientras ella grita que es hombre.

"_Como desearía tener una grabadora muggle en este momento"_ pensó el doctor Pomfrey.

Ron volvió a revolver el contenido de su caldero sin importar los ojos que estuvieran viéndolo. Al parecer nadie se decidía si hacer algo o no, y él no iba a perder esta oportunidad.

-Siete a la derecha, siete a la izquierda-

"_Ahora se supone deben salir volutas de humo de color blanco"_ dijo ante unas volutas de humo negro.

-Oh- dijo cuándo la característica luz inundo sus pupilas, pensando fervientemente en regresar a su hogar.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

-¡Ron!-

Escuchó una voz llamándolo.

-¡Ron! ¡Despierta!-

Un dolor de cabeza alcanzó su cabeza cual rayo haciéndole soltar un quejido de dolor. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Todo se veía muy similar, la enfermería, los biombos y por un momento temió no haber regresado.

-Ron, que bueno que este bien-

Ahí, frente a él se encontraba una llorosa Hermione y detrás de ella Harry y Ginny. Todos normales.

"_Por fin"_

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Eso quisiéramos saber, Ronald- dijo la castaña dejando salir un suspiro de preocupación. –Cuando vi que tardabas, regrese y vi todo destrozado y tu cuerpo en el suelo… ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Tengo mucho sueño, Hermione, te lo contare después-

Hermione lo miro preocupada y Ron sonrió dándole seguridad. Ella asintió en respuesta, poniéndose en pie dispuesta a salir.

-Espera- dijo Ron y la tomó de la mano. Por descuido y sorpresa Hermione perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre el pelirrojo, a escasos centímetro de su cara. Su rostro se sonrojo por la cercanía y por la forma en que Ron la miraba, en la veía fijamente, buscando algo.

Y la besó. Fue un beso rápido, con poca experiencia, pero que transmitía todo lo que Ron quería decir en ese momento. _"Te extrañe"_, _"Temí no volver a verte"_, _"Creo que me enamore de ti"_. Y Hermione lo capto todo, esperanzada a escuchar todo eso de la boca del pelirrojo.

-No soy gay-

-¿Qué?-

"**Fin… Naa, es solo el comienzo"**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿A poco no se rieron, aunque sea solo un poquito?

Siendo las 4am y considerando que debería estar trabajando, considero terminado este bebe que me quebró la cabeza por algún tiempo.

¿Merezco reviews? Espero que sí. Ya saben, críticas y todo lo demás, es bien recibido.

Nos leeremos pronto, vale?


End file.
